Rise of the Undead
by Tairulz
Summary: When the Fairy Tail world and that of the dreaded "Zombie Apocalypse" collide, its a kill or be killed world, where only the skilled live another day, but who will be left standing when it's over?
1. Mira and the Badass Biker

**Hello there peoples! :D**

**I've been reading "Apocalypse" Fanfics lately, and then wanted to write one myself. This will obviously be Fairy Tail characters trying to survive the Zombie Apocalypse, so that's this story's theme.**

**Lucy didn't quite come across as i originally imagined her to be, she plainly OOC, more- well, i'll let you figure it out for yourselves.**

**This is my first zombie fan fiction, as well as my first 'Fairy Tail' ever, so no flames if i screw something up please…**

**Anyway, there's not much else to say… except:**

_**I do not own Fairy Tail! (Duh…)**_

_**START OF CHAPTER:**_

A white haired beauty was running for her life, gasping for breath while darting down a narrow alleyway in the once peaceful city go magnolia. Long snowy locks trailing in a streak behind her, as her per suers slowly gained on her.

What she found was a dead end, just like the people that were chasing her…

If they could even be called people.

She gasped as the moans and the smell of rotting flesh invaded her senses. Oh, how she wished her brother were here, she missed them so much since she last saw them a few days ago.

They were here. The undead that is. It was about six months ago this had all started. Everyone knew the sad story….

The only son of the famous scientist Makarov, had been doing a lot of illegal research in his lab. Ivan, the man's name was, and he was vicious and cruel, using his enemies to test on. Heart-breaking to his father and his own son, Laxus.

He had eventually succeeded, unleashing these shell imitations of people on the city's high-school, Magnolia high. (Original i know….)

Everyone had scattered in all directions immediately, and all hell that looked like it belonged in a horror movie broke loose. Innocent teenagers were infected that day, and whoever survived went underground. The high-school was now abandoned, being dubbed the place of ultimate death, "Zombie's Castle"

Mirajane Strauss had always been a talented girl, in the middle of high-school with just above average grades, and she had a kind heart that had made her popular around the school before the crisis occurred.

The survivors were nowadays split into gangs, or "Guilds" as some people called them, some just out for themselves seeking to dominate other gangs, but most just were there to survive. Mira was part of one herself, a well-known one by the name of "Fairy Tail"

She had been separated from her team mates while out on a mission to track some of the undead that had been recently began to act strangely…

But tonight she had made a fatal mistake. She had believed she was safe, and had stayed too long outside after dark, when the undead were the most active. Leading to her current alleyway situation.

Finally, one got too close to her, and she backed away and screamed. No other sound apart from the undead could be heard, no-one seemed to hear her. That's sadly how most of the world operated these days; Kill or be killed.

Just as they were closing in on her again, she heard the roar of the engine. It was a black and red motorbike, and the sides were fitted with weapons of some kind, that shot bullets or whatever else the driver wanted at the zombies.

"Take _this _you undead bastards!" Was exclaimed into the night. Whoever this mystery girl was, she was certainly brave, that was for sure.

As the previously mentioned badass-looking red and black motorbike tore through the undead, all Mira could see of the driver was a long mane of blonde hair, and a long black coat. (PLEASE none of you think it's one of those boring cliche trench coats…)

When most of them were gone, Mira finally snapped out of the trance she had while trying to recognise the driver. She reached into the hidden pocket of her knee length skirt for the emergency handgun she kept. When her hand only found a small amount of spare bullets there, her face paled almost as white as her hair.

but the mysterious blonde had stopped to a screeching halt, and leaped of her bike, Mira was expecting a gun or a sword of some type. But the girl, who looked about her age, of all things, pulled out a _whip_, something she definitely not expecting.

The whip looked to be black and gold, this blonde seemed to like black. With surprising easy and skill, picked off the remaining undead one at a time, kicking and punching, oh, and we can't forget the _flipping, _like she was an acrobat. If she was, she would put an olympic gold-medalist to shame easily.

One tried to sneak up behind her, but before she could think of reacting, the other girl tackled her to the ground, blond hair obscuring her vision, but not her hearing when she heard the sound of an unusual gunshot, must have pulled out a personalised gun.

After a short while, the last zombie had been accounted for, and both Mira and the stranger blonde were now on opposite sides of the alley. Now it was even darker out than before.

"Were you _trying _to get yourself killed snow girl?" It didn't register to her at the moment that the girl had just poked fun at her hair colour, she was curious who this blonde that saved her was.

"What's your name? Was the first question she decided to ask. The blonde regarded her for a moment, then answered.

"The name's Lucy. Who are _you _snow-head?" Again, if Mira was insulted by the jab at her hair, she chose to ignore it.

"Mirajane Strauss, nice to meet you Lucy." She held out her hand, Lucy dared at it curiously for a moment, then shook it.

"Know your way home, or do ya need a ride?" Lucy asked. Mira stared at one exit from the alley, then to the other end.

"Could you please give me a ride to Fairy Tail?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as they both got on Lucy's motorbike and they sped away into the night.

"So where's your guild Lucy?" Mira was making small talk, but she also wanted to know a little about the girl that had saved her life. It was silent for a short minute before Lucy answered.

"Don't have one, never did, thought about it though once or twice." The rest of the ride was silent, save for the engine of Lucy's motorbike, when she pulled up at Fairy Tail's well defended and well guarded entrance, there was a scene Mira hadn't seen in a week.

The undead were pounding at the wall, that had been hastily built, but as well as you can in a crisis like this. There were hooded figures on guard towers of each corner with snipers, shooting a few zombies down each second. Then one was aimed at the girls, making Lucy screech the bike to a halt.

This immediately attracted the Zombie's attention, and they turned to investigate the newfound food source they smelt.

They got to the bike first, as they slowly formed a circle around the two girls, the two people immediately shouted for help. Lucy and Mira could vaguely make out what they were saying, they were more concerned about not being eaten alive.

"Hurry! There's two girls outside, and they're in trouble!"

"Elfman! Get your sorry _ass _out here! Your sisters about to be eaten!"

As the circle was about to close, Lucy made a split-second decision. She pushed Mira with all her might, making said girl stumble and safe into the arms of her conviniently-just-arrived comrade, away from the incoming undead. Which left Lucy with only two problems.

1- She was surrounded by zombies that wanted to eat her

2- She had dropped her whip

Said blonde cursed as the second one occurred to her, pulling out an object that had been previously strapped across her back. It was a shiny silver baseball bat, with a smooth surface and sharp edges specially sharpened for this exact purpose.

MIRA'S P.O.V

Was Lucy insane?! She pushed me away from those man-eating zombies… but now _she's _done for.

My comrade and fellow gang/guild member, Grey, had just arrived and caught me when Lucy pushed me.

"Damn, that girl's insane" He had just summarised what we both were thinking. We saw her pull out the bat, and both our jaws dropped. She wanted to fight _that _many zombies with just a metal bat?

But she had amazed us, yet again. Swinging, kicking, and viciously punching with a feral snarl on her face, slowly but surely she was winning.

But then her luck ran out. One of the zombies had been hanging out in the back of their little pack, and pounced and landed a fist to the side of her head, i think it scratched her a little. She just snarled and kicked it in the head with a creepily satisfied grin on her face.

That was when the snipers changed into machine guns, mowing down zombies with ease, both taking care not to hit Lucy, who i long decided was my new friend.

Once all the undead were dealt with (at least for now), Lucy just looked around, a dazed expression now on her face.

She turned to walk away, and Grey ran after her. He was just in time to catch her as she collapsed soundlessly.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Is she gonna be okay?"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Wow, that took longer than i thought it would to write. I usually just make my chapters about 1,000 words, cause i'm just not good at dragging my chapters out for like 2,000-3,000 words each. At least, not most of the time.**

**So instead of the regular Lucy from the anime (Remember i'm not a manga person) I've made her the more bad-ass rebel type, being a tomboy myself. **

**It just occurred to me that the only article of clothing i have described so far is Mira's skirt, oh well, not going back now, you guys should all know what they usually wear. Except Lucy, think of her normal clothes, just darker colours such as black, red, blue, and purple.**

**So thats all for now, anything you weren't happy with or just general feedback, let me know! :D**

**CYA NEXT CHAPTER**

**Tairulz**


	2. Introducing Lucy

**Hi peoples! OMG I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS!**

**Hehe, its been a while hasn't it? I'm REALLY sorry, but with so many Soul Eater fan fictions I'm also trying to update, i sorta forgot about this. But not anymore!**

**So, we left off with Lucy (A total badass- hehe i wrote her the way i wanna be, minus the zombies) defeating a bunch of oncoming undead, and getting scratched in the process- the infection rendering her unconscious. Being the main character I'm not just gonna kill her off, nor will Natsu die as I prefer not to read Romeo and Juliet type tragedies, they're sad.**

**And please no flames if i describe them wrong.**

**I'm still hoping for Natsu and Lucy to kiss in the actual anime, sadly i do NOT own Fairy Tail so that can't happen anytime soon.**

**Oh and guess what?! It's my BIRTHDAY TODAY! (Today = Nov. 7th) I'm finally a year older :D **

**And just in time to, its only a couple of hours tip midnight and my B-day would be over.**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

As soon as Elfman ran out and saw his sister was indeed alive and, thankfully, not one of the undead there was a tearful reunion. It was hard to tell who had cried more.

"Wendy! We've got an infected scratch wound!" Grey shouted, while some other fairy tail members ran out to shoot the zombies, Mira and grey help lucy inside.

A boy with pink hair ran up to them when they got inside, he was holding a flamethrower and grinning. His grin disappeared when he saw a blonde girl in between them that looked vaguely familiar, he just didn't remember where from.

"Natsu! Help me and grey get lucy to Wendy!" Mira exclaimed, having trouble lifting lucy as it was.

"Let ice brain handle it himself!" Natsu snorted.

"What? Too weak flame head?" Grey challenged, Natsu's eyes lit up with the thought of competition.

"Of course I'm not weak!" He promptly took Mira lot of the burden that is lucy, and grunted in surprise

"What the hell! Does this chick lift _weights_ or something?!" Both Grey and Mira stared at him.

"Well she did take on a pack of zombies with only a baseball bat and sacrificed herself to help me get away." Mira told Natsu, sinking into the nearest chair or stool available to sit on.

"Wait, a WHOLE pack of them? By herself!" Natsu exclaimed, tripping and landing so he was sitting on the floor. Making Grey laugh but stopped when Erza shot him a death glare.

"Stop it guys this isn't funny!" Mira exclaimed. "She could die!"

Then there was a loud CRASH!

Everybody either froze or jumped and looked around to the back of the guild, only to see the infirmary door kicked off it's hinges, and a certain blonde who had woken up not remembering where she was, and may or may not be slightly hysterical. (Wendy had hidden under a bed.)

The guilds master, Makarov spoke first. "Miss are you-"

He was interrupted by a loud battle cry and Blondie seemed to disappear. The next they saw of her Natsu had his face pressed into the floor and she was sitting on his back. All were impressed at how fast she was, but slightly scared of her hysterical state and what she could do to them while not in their right minds.

She pressed a knife to Natsu's throat (no idea where she got it) and looked around, still slightly disoriented from the scratch. Normally a scratch is harmless but with zombies there might be a chance of infection. You can't be to careful these days.

"Who are you people and how did i get here?!" Mira slowly approached her, cautious like one would with a wild animal.

"It's ok, remember me? Mirajane?" She spoke with a soft voice.

The blonde's eyes unfocused as she thought about it, then her eyes lit up in recognition. "Snow head?" Elfman went to tell her not to call his sister that, but Mira stopped him, only chuckling at the apparent nickname.

"Yes, thats me. No-ones going to hurt you, you're safe."

"Mira!" She exclaimed, using Natsu's face as a launch pad for her foot and embracing Mira in a hug.

"OW!" Natsu exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing his face. Grey was, of course, laughing at him. There were only a few people in the room at the moment, but Grey silently vowed to tell them later on.

"Guys can i have your attention?" Mira called out, the handful of current occupants turning from the strange girl to Mira.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering who this girl is, and last night she risked herself to put me out of harms way. Everyone, come and meet Lucy.

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

Thank god for Mira. I was sitll kinda out of it when i woke up so who knows what i could have done.

So she then introduced me to all her fellow guild members that were here at the moment, i would most likely stay here for now anyway, where I'm safe. The others i assumed i would meet later.

A woman with long fiery red hair and a blue skirt and a chest plate over her white shirt walked up to me first.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Erza Scarlet." We shook hand and the next person came to greet me. A boy with strange pink hair and a cocky grin on his face. He looked slightly familiar, i just don't know where from.

"Yo Luigi! Im Natsu, nice to meet ya!" This annoyed me.

"Its Lucy idiot!" Before he had a chance to reply, Erza had dragged him away by his ear, him protesting the whole time.

Next was a boy similar size and age as Natsu, but a little taller with messy jet black hair. There was a tattoo on his chest.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Grey Fullbuster." It was then i noticed something…

"Ummm… Grey?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Where are your pants?" Then he looked down and saw his boxers.

"Dammit!" He wandered off without a word in search of his pants.

Then this little girl with long dark blue pigtails and a cute green dress shyly walked up to me.

"Lucy, right? Hello, my names Wendy. And this is Charla." Then i noticed a white exceed (A rare flying and talking cat) hovering next to her, i assumed that was Charla.

"Nice to meet you both." I smiled, then Mira cleared her throat and i turned to face her.

"Lucy, meet our guild's Master. Master Makarov Dreyar." A short old man with what looked like a jester's hat (it does to me) walked up so he was standing about a meter in front of me and stopped.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy, as Mira said i am master Makarov. I want to thank you for saving Mirajane's life, were all like a family here in the guild." We then shook hands.

"It's no problem sir-"

"Please, call me Makarov. Either master or Gramps are okay as well."

"Okay si- i mean, Master."

Then he turned to Mira, who had been standing there the whole time while i was introduced to everybody.

"Mira, can you go get the stamp. Lucy, i have something i want to ask you."

"Okay, what is it?" I replied.

"Mira tells me you don't have a guild to stay at, is that correct?"

"Yes, that true." I said, a little sad.

"Well then, i would like to make you an offer Lucy."

"An… offer?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, how would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Laughter came from the other side of the room. It turned out to be Natsu, we all looked at him strangely wondering why he was laughing at me joining the guild.

"HA! Her in the guild? She wouldn't last five seconds!" And he continued laughing at me, now i was annoyed.

"HEY! I can fight really well AND ride a motorbike, pinky!"

"…..What did you just call me?!"

WE were interrupted by laughter. It turned out to be Grey and Mira, although Grey was more mocking Natsu he really would have to remember that insult to use against Natsu later.

"What you gonna do about it Nut-su?" I challenged, messing up his name to insult him instead. Hey, he started it.

"I challenge you to a fight!"

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**And there we have it. The ever-impulsive Natsu acting before he thinks. But hey, that's the Natsu we all know and love. (Don't kill me hardcore fangirls, he's all yours…)**

**I realise i forgot to introduce Happy. Sorry guys i skipped him. I'm tired and have no intentions to rewrite it, its like 10:42 pm and it's Friday tomorrow, meaning i have school.**

**I wouldn't really wanna spoil it, but you all would have a pretty good idea what happens next don't you? I certainly do, then again, I AM the author, although I'm not known for planning to far ahead.**

**Anyway, leave me a REVIEW and any suggestions ware welcome. No harsh critics please.**

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


End file.
